Never Apologize
by Tinkabadink
Summary: Adriane's parents had been murdered a few weeks ago and understandably she's been depressed. Trying to cheer Adriane up, her best friend drags her to an afternoon at the Host Club. Adriane does not care for the host club in anyway. I had to right this as an essay so, yeah enjoy.


Adriane plucked at the hem of the yellow monstrosity that she was forced to wear. The orange bow at her throat was like a boa constrictor; tight and wouldn't let her breath. The penny loafers on her feet pinched her toes. The girl reflected in the mirror looked nothing like the real Adriane.

The imposter had short, unkempt, unwashed bronze colored hair. Splotches of adolescent acne were scattered on her forehead and chin caused by the large amounts of stress. A permanent frown was glued to her face, but the most uncharacteristic thing was her eyes.

The wide, pale green eyes were blood red, evidence from the hours spent crying. The happy twinkle was gone and replaced with a suspicious squint. Large bruises were under her eyes, dark and ominous from the little or no sleep obtained over the last few weeks. The old happy-go-lucky, everything is right with the world Adriane was gone just like her parents.

One of the many maids knocked softly on the strong oak door, signaling that it was time for Adriane to leave for school. Two tall men dressed in slick, black suits waited on either side of the double doors to walk Adriane and her younger sister, Charlotte, out to the front gate where the limo would take them to Ouran Academy. One of the men would follow Charlotte to the elementary division while the other would follow Adriane to the high school division. Safety precautions put in place by their older brother, Charles, after the death of their parents. The drive to Ouran was silent save for the quiet sniffling coming from seven year old Charlotte. The two bodyguards stared straight ahead and didn't stir. If they hadn't moved to let the girls out of the limo when they reached Ouran, Adriane would have thought that they had died.

Class was torture for Adriane. She did not want to have to learn concepts that she would never once in her life use for a meaningful purpose. She did not want the teacher and many students of class 1-A to send her sympathetic glances. She did not want to be served the five-star food for lunch. She did not want to put up with the melodramatics of the great Tamaki Suoh, nor did she want to listen to her friends attempts to comfort her. No, she wanted to be home, splayed out across her king sized bed, with the drapes pulled closed and depressing music sounding throughout the room, and to cry in private.

If she wasn't fighting the ever present threat of tears, she was running scenarios through her mind where a gunman finished off her and the rest of her family. If she wasn't running scenarios, she was stressing over how Charlotte was doing. Did she break down? Did she hate the attention as much as Adriane did? So caught up in her train wreck of thoughts, Adriane missed the bell to go back home or to after-school activities. Instead, she sat at her desk while the other students filed out. A head of wild, curly red hair popped up in front of Adriane.

"All righty, that's it. You've been in Lala Land since . . . well . . . you and I both know. And, honey we need to get your mind off of everything." Hadaka's thick Yankee accent broke up the smooth Japanese dialect and knocked Adriane out of her thoughts. "I don't understand what you're going through and you're probably scared out of your mind after what happened. But, you need a break. Let's go do something girly and fun and . . ." An evil smirk crept its way onto Hadaka's face. "I know." Without another word, Adriane's best friend literally dragged her by the hand past the many libraries, floor length windows and up flights of stairs and stopped in front of a pair of doors.

That's Hadaka for you folks. She'll do something that could be misconstrued as torture to take a person's mind off a traumatic, gruesome murder that just took place rounding the three week anniversary, Adriane thought with slight bitterness as she stood before the dreaded pink doors of the abandoned third music room. All that lies behind those doors are stereotypical boys who spout incredibly clichéd, incredibly romantic fallacies.

"You don't know that?" Hadaka sing-songed. Creepy BFF telepathy. "You've never been. Personally I find them very fascinating, psychologically of course. And, you have to admit they're pretty hot and can sweep a girl right of her feet."

"You're right I've never been and I don't want to be. I need to check up on Charlotte, and Charles wanted us back in the mansion under lockdown as soon as school let out. He forgot she's in the Classical Music Club, again. But, no need to fret there's still the portable security precautions if you couldn't tell by the big ape that's been following me around all day." Adriane gestured to her body guard. "Lottie was graced with one too. Now I'm going to one of the libraries for peace and quiet and to be alone." Adriane spun around on her heel and started to walk away. Hadaka snatched the tail end of the cream colored sweater that Adriane had thrown over the banana colored school uniform.

"Oh, no you don't!" With a sudden surge of strength Hadaka pulled Adriane back towards her and pushed her through the pink double doors. The stupid guard did nothing.

Surprisingly, there were no beautiful rich girls who have too much time on their hands being flirted with beautiful rich boys who also have too much time on their hands. The room was quiet and vacant without a single Host in site.

"Oh joy, I'm in the clear!" Adriane half whispered half shouted to herself. Turning back towards the doors she shouted, "Hadaka, I'm in and there's not a single one of the idiots are here. Now, can I go?" Hadaka walked in her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Strange, usually they welcome anyone that walks in here with . . ."

"Welcome princesses." A soft voice breathed into Adriane's ear making her twist and jump with fright and shoving her fist into the voice's face. A sickening crack sounded and the tall, blonde princely looking boy doubled over in pain, clutching his now broken nose.

"Adriane," Hadaka shouted in surprise. She'd never seen her best friend act so violent.

"Good punch!" Two twins with ginger colored hair, amber colored eyes and mischievous grins gave Adriane an approving look with two thumbs up.

"Tamaki-Senpai!" Haruhi Fujioka, the schools scholarship genius and feminine looking resident, looked worried for her beloved idiot senpai.

"Tama-chan, are you all right?!" Honey looked down from his stoop up in his cousin's shoulders. His eyes were wide and he clutched his bunny close to his heart.

" . . . !" Mori gave no expression, his eyes did not give away any concern that he might have felt for his younger classman. He only shifted the weight of his cousin from one shoulder to the next.

"Now look at the trouble you've caused Miss Yoshida." Kyoya said coldly to Adriane. His glasses hid the signs of the guilt he felt for his fellow classmate and longtime crush. He was very much thankful for the glare that stopped anyone from seeing his feelings. Every one of the host's and their customers shouted at once in fright and worry. They all just suddenly appeared. "Miss Yoshida, I hope you recognize the amount of profit our club is going to lose because of your seemingly extraordinary reflexes." Kyoya Ootori gestured to Tamaki with a glare of his glasses. Suoh was being surrounded by the girl student s and receiving an escort down to the Nurse's Office.

"Don't worry Tamaki-san, we'll take good care of you and stay with you while you're at the Nurse's." The girls cooed to the wounded idiot king as they walked back out the doors and down the stairs.

"It looks like your business will be fine, so shove off Ootori." Adriane snapped at him. Turning to Hadaka she said, "I told you I wanted to go home and be with my sister. Shouldn't I get what I want right now? Look what happened because you wouldn't listen to me. Someone got hurt." Adriane turned around again to look towards the two seniors of the Host Club. One was a giant with a stoic demeanor and the other was sitting on the giant's shoulders and holding a stuffed bunny he had dubbed Usa-chan. This one looked like he belonged in the fifth grade, but he was a senior nonetheless. An apologetic expression was written Adriane's face and her eyes were welling up with tears.

"Mori-senpai, tell Tamaki-san that I apologize for breaking his nose. And, Honey-senpai, please tell Chika that I'll be at the dojo by five again. Good . . . good-bye."

"Adriane!" Hadaka called after her friend, but did not move from her spot. Honey climbed down off of Mori's shoulders while everyone watched Adriane walk away. Anger was written across his face, making him looking even more adorable.

"Why is Adriane going to a dojo?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, she doesn't look very athletic." Kaoru added.

"And, how does she know Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai so well." Haruhi questioned.

"She's not. But, her elder brother is making her take self-defense classes because of her parent's assassination that occurred last month. And, Haruhi you should realize by now how popular our club is with the ladies." Kyoya informed the devilish twins and the scholarship student. Haruhi sent a glare towards Kyoya warning him to not be so harsh.

"Yeah, Kyoya-chan, you shouldn't have been so mean to Addy-chan. Now go apologize and share a strawberry cake. Now!" Honey shouted to Kyoya, but Kyoya did not go after Adrian. No, he stuck his nose in the air and sat down at one of the many tea tables to type in the laptop that he always has with him.  
The third son of the Ootori family did not apologize to orphans. No matter how rich or important they are. No matter how guilty he felt that his family could be responsible for orphaning her and her younger sister. Kyoya Ootori does not apologize, even if he wants to. Not even to Adriane Yoshida.

* * *

**I had written this as an essay for a multigenre project I had to write for English. Hope you enjoyed. Please Review. This girl thanks ya for reading.**

**-Rhea**


End file.
